narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ash9876/Announcements by The Monitor
Hey everyone! So, it's your newly promoted Monitor or Mizukage gracing the stage today! Kidding, of course. I'd like to thank all of the people who thought that I would be a viable candidate for administration and believing I suit the role of The Monitor. So let's get going to the actual business of the blog! As a member of administration, specifically The Monitor, I have numerous duties that all come back to content control and content quality maintenance. This blog will be focusing on the latter, the maintenance of content quality on the site. While we all know that there are a plethora of excellent articles on this site, with respect to canon but without explicitly taking any materials that characters use without individualizing them whatsoever, there are those characters that do exactly the opposite. They break canon repeatedly, without justification and are simply rip-offs of, most commonly, a certain Uchiha within the canon. As such! I'd like to announce a few things that I would like to undertake during my, perhaps temporary or permanent, tenure as a member of the administration. These things are the: *'"Things I Have Learned About" Blog Series' - This blog series was inspired by the blog I created on the Gentle Fist, in which I discussed a wide variety of theories I had pertaining to the Gentle Fist that, hopefully, gave a little more insight into how the Gentle Fist worked at large. While there clearly wasn't much reception there, I plan on creating more of these blog posts in order to help people gain, perhaps, a better or different understanding of concepts in the canon that have been perhaps overlooked due to a wide variety of certain powers popping up in the canon as of now. Likewise, if you have any suggestions for a topic, I am fully willing to take them on! Messaging my wall would be preferable, however, so I can keep track. *'"Guides by Ashy" Blog Series' - Another blog series! This series is a number of small guides relevant to a wide variety of topics that are important on NF: character creation, aspects of a character and a way to go about improving your writing of them (appearance, personality, etc), roleplays and even more. I'd like to give this to the community because I believe my experience might be valuable in helping others develop their full potential as authors as well! *'"Monthly Challenge!"' - Something still heavily under construction. However, I'd like to propose, what I call, a "Monthly Challenge." This monthly challenge will be an optional challenge from me to the entire community. It is designed to build up a friendly, but competitive environment that focuses on creating characters, roleplays or even techniques and abilities that have a certain focus and that will cause people to go out of their comfort zones willingly in order to potentially improve their writing as a whole. As I said, this is still under the works, so don't go ahead and expect me to make a content immediately. That's all for today! Once again, thank you all so much for letting me attain this position! I really hope that my efforts go out to all of you and I can improve the quality of the wiki's content to an even greater level! À bientôt, tout le monde! (See ya' later, everyone!) Category:Blog posts